


New Beginnings!

by HeartLovesTheView



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartLovesTheView/pseuds/HeartLovesTheView
Summary: A filler in, for two of my favorite episodes  from the show.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson
Kudos: 7





	1. Season 2 Episode 16

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I wrote these in the 6th grade so they are gonna be trash.  
> Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with Glee and do not own any of these characters.

Kurt couldn’t believe that he was currently kissing the boy he had been pining after for months. After being rejected on Valentines Day, he had lost all hope, but now he-Kurt Hummel-was in lip-lock with his boyfriend-  
  
Kurt broke the kiss. “What’s wrong?” Blaine asked. Damn him for always knowing when something was bothering Kurt. He bit his lip.  
  
“It’s just, what is this? Are we dating or...?”Kurt questioned. Blaine blushed adorably (Blaine Smooth Dapper Collected Anderson Blushed?) and replied.

“Wow, here I am supposed to be asking you to be my boyfriend and I end up making out with you. I’m so classy.” Kurt laughed and in that moment with Blaine making the cutest embarrassed face, he decided to put some of that courage inside of to good use.

“Well, in that case,” Kurt dropped down to one knee on the floor, ignoring a part of his internal self that was screaming at him that the floor was unsanitary. He took Blaine’s right hand and held it in between both his. “Blaine Devon Anderson, will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?”

“I’d love to,” Blaine replied with that same damn smile that made Kurt fall in love with him. He pulled Kurt up for another make out session. They remained uninterrupted for a while, until Wes and David walked in on them.


	2. Season 2 Episode 20

Blaine couldn’t believe that for once in his life, instead of running away from his fears, he was facing them. Then again, he still couldn’t believe that he was dating The Kurt Hummel. Kurt constantly amazed him with his bravery and wit, but most importantly, with the fact that he knew Blaine. Knew him like no one else.

  
Kissing the counter-tenor felt like coming home and every time they hugged or held hands. Blaine could feel himself letting his guard down more and more. It would’ve scared him how easily the other boy had slipped past his defenses of “just friends” and into his heart, if he wasn’t a lovesick puppy. Yeah, he was finally admitting it. He was in love.


End file.
